1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an OLED display device enhanced in regard to the adhesiveness between a substrate and an encapsulation structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, OLED elements are often deteriorated by the infiltration of oxygen or moisture thereinto. Accordingly, to reduce or effectively prevent the infiltration of oxygen or moisture, an encapsulation structure for encapsulating and protecting an OLED element from an external environment is needed.
Conventionally, as such an encapsulation structure, a thin film encapsulation structure having a multilayer structure, in which an organic layer and an inorganic layer are alternately stacked to cover an OLED element, has been widely used. In other words, an organic layer and an inorganic layer are alternately stacked on an OLED element of a substrate so as to encapsulate the OLED element.
The organic layer serves to provide the flexibility of a flat panel display (FPD) device while the inorganic layer serves to reduce or effectively prevent the infiltration of oxygen or moisture thereinto. Accordingly, to reduce or effectively prevent the external infiltration of oxygen or moisture, an organic layer is positioned at an inner portion of the display device to be adjacent an OLED element, and an inorganic layer is positioned at an outer portion of the display device.
Meanwhile, prior to forming such an encapsulation structure, there may be a case in which a few residual organic layers are unnecessarily or inadvertently deposited while forming an OLED element, for example, at an outer portion of the OLED element. Because the deposited portion of the OLED element is an area only requiring an inorganic layer, when an organic layer is present in such an area, the adhesiveness between a substrate and an encapsulation structure may decrease, such that a peeling-off issue is caused, and such that the external infiltration of moisture or oxygen occurs, thereby resulting in a dark spot defect.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts, or observations that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.